Viva Akatsuki
by jakkuri-n
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Into the deep, dark forest to: the Akatsuki! Just what kind of insanity is running this place?
1. Default Chapter

My first Naruto ficcy. And it features none other than my favorite group! The Akatsuki! Anywho, all current known members are here and my character as leader (considering no one has been put in the spot yet in the series).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. But I don't. -sigh-

* * *

Ho hum. What a boring day. Didn't anything exciting ever happen around here? Here - The Akatsuki Headquarters. -Pre-Orochimaru-Leaving Time-

* * *

Here we be in a darkened room. A large window is placed opposite of the door. At the end of the narrow room is a desk and behind that a throne-like chair. The chair is turned around so whoever is sitting in it is looking out of the window. 

The chair slightly turns back and forth. A deep sigh is heard and the chair suddenly swings around. Sitting there, with an incredibly bored look on her face was a young woman. She sat slumpped in her chair tapping her fingers on one of the arm rests.

"Is it physically possible to be this bored?" asked the 23-year-old Ayumi. "I'm the leader of this group for goodness sakes! I should have- paperwork or something!" She got up and walked over to the door for the millionth time that day. "Maybe there'll be something interesting out there now...." She quickly flung the door open and stuck her head out into the hallway. Sadly, the millionth time was the charm. Ayumi found the prey she had been looking for.

Standing about 60 feet down the way was the shark-man, Kisame, himself. He was wildly jerking on a door knob, about ready to break the whole door down. It looked like he lost the keys to his room once again. Ayumi smiled an evil smile and quietly slipped into the hallway.

Kisame stopped jerking on the handle and stared intently at the door. A blank look crossed his face and he grabbed for his giant sword. It worked last time so why not now? He slowly raised his sword above his head looking for the right spot to strike. Right above the door knob there....

It was at that exact moment that Ayumi appeared right behind his shoulder. "Why hello there Kisame. Planning to destroy another door?"

A person appearing behind him was the last thing Kisame expected. Out of suprisement he nearly let go of his giant weapon. He stopped himself before it landed on his head though. Instead he wheeled around to see who it was. Upon seeing the Akatsuki Leader standing there he sheepishly put his sword behind his back. "Er....I wasn't exactly planning on destroying it completely...."

Ayumi stared at him for a second before a huge smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't mind if you did destroy it. It would only come from your money to replace it." She snickered at the thought of buying an over-priced door for his room. As she chuckled to herself she reached into a pocket and drew out a key. "The master key!" Ayumi held it up in a show-offie pose. "It opens any lock in this entire building!" She quickly jabbed it into the lock and swung the door open. "....You should have just come and asked me for it Kisame."

Kisame just stood there a tad dumbfounded. Of course he could have asked her. But instead of getting a key he could of easily lost his head. You could never tell with this leader. Her moods changed too easily. One second she was setting everything on fire just because one person asked permission to buy a goldfish then the next second she was baking a cake for everyone to enjoy. Personally, Kisame would have rathered lost the money for a new door than loose his head over a simple question.

The Akatsuki Leader turned and started walking back down the hall when a particularly evil idea came to her mind as she pocketed the key. "Hey Kisame...."

The shark-man froze in his doorway as he heard his name. He slowly turned his head to look at Ayumi, fearing the worst.

Ayumi turned around with a smile on her face. "Well.... Since I did help you back into your room what do you say to doing a favor for me?"

Kisame gave a small sigh of relief. He stepped out of the doorway and went and stood before Ayumi. "I'll treat it like a mission!"

Ayumi chuckled a bit. "No, no. It's not that serious. I just need you to round up the other members and meet me in the kitchen. That's all."

A look of thought went across Kisame's face. "Um.... Not to sound arrogant or anything, but there's only two other people here. The rest are off on missions.... Are you sure there's nothing harder I can do?"

"Only two other people?! I thought everyone was back by now!"

Kisame took a step backwards. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. All it did was make her mad. "No ma'am. There's only myself, Itachi and Orochimaru here at the time being."

Ayumi looked at Kisame as he started creeping backwards. "Only three Akatsuki members eh? Hmm.... Well, my plan should still be able to work with four people...."

Kisame blinked a couple of times. Plan? He wasn't really liking the sound of this....

"Kisame! You get to go retrive Orochimaru! I'll get Uchiha myself." At that Ayumi turned and started walking down the hall leaving Kisame standing there.

* * *

Dun dun dun. What plan could be... eh, planned?! Just wait and see. xD 


	2. Here, have a kunai

Whee. Chapter 2 is here!! shimmer shimmer sparkle ee  
Sorry it took so long to get here. I went through a, eh.... "Writer's Block". Hopefully everything will come smoother now though. :3  
---  
I don't own the series Naruto, the characters Kisame or Orochimaru, or the Akatsuki. I wish I could really command it though. >D

* * *

Kisame mumbled to himself as he walked away from his room. Why did he have to get Orochimaru? He would have had such an easier time retrieving Itachi. Kisame just didn't like Orochimaru. Undoubtedly some arguement would start up and both Kisame and Orochimaru would get in trouble. Again.

After a few more minutes of walking Kisame finally emerged into a large room. Something like a dining room/living room. Or a place for evil plotting to take place. The latter was the reason why Orochimaru was there.

His back was to the door, and his incoherrent mumbling was loud enough to block out the sound of Kisame's footsteps in the three inch plush carpet. A very large map was before him and several kunais stuck out of it, obviously marking vital locations. Orochimaru stopped his mumbling and an evil smirk spread across his face. Then he started laughing. In quite an evil tone too.

Kisame stared at Orochimaru. The snake-ish man didn't know anyone else was in the room. Realization hit Kisame and, he too, took on an evil smile. How could anyone resist such an opportune moment? Within seconds, Kisame had disappeared from sight. ( Even though, in reality, he was crouched down behind one of the over-stuffed couches in the room. )

Orochimaru's laughter suddenly stopped as he sensed... that. That fishy presense. He was quick to cast a glance over his shoulder only to be met with nothing. Like always.

The shark man couldn't help but snicker at the advantage he thought he had. He took a moment to control himself then stared at the carpet right before his knees. So.... What was he going to do to Orochimaru exactly? A dramatic look of thought was on Kisame's face and he started messing with a loose tuff of that odd, fluffy carpet.

A few minutes ticked by and both members were sitting (or hiding) in absolute silence. Orochimaru knew someone was in the room with him. And he was sure it was Kisame.... But he wasn't about to jump up and attack some random place in the room only to find it was someone else. Say, for example, Itachi. Or the leader. That could mean sure death for him. Why either of them would be hiding in the first place was a mystery, but you never knew.... Slowly and quietly, Orochimaru stood up and walked to the other side of the room. This would be good enough of a distance to find out who or what was in there.

Kisame's attention was drawn back to reality when he realized his target was moving. Ever so carefully, he drew out a mirror from some random pocket of his black cloak and held it at a certain angle as to see out into the room. Ah, so Orochimaru did move. Damn him! This definitely put a set back in his "plan". Kisame gave a growl and went from his crouched position to actually sitting down.

Orochimaru couldn't believe Kisame sometimes. Sure, he was a good ninja. Good enough to be in the Akatsuki obviously. But his actions were sometimes... just plain stupid. Like now for example. Who in their right mind chooses to attack someone, but uses the mirror they're spying with to shine light into their opponent's eyes? Orochimaru gave an exasperated sigh.

"Kisame! Get up already! I don't have time to waste with your foolish tidings today."

A silence followed Orochimaru's words before some grunting was heard and Kisame staggered up. Orochimaru just gave a blank look to Kisame.

"....What? It's hard to get up while wearing a heavy sword on your back- Erm...." Kisame thought for a moment. He could just come right out and attack Orochimaru, but some little red flag was going up in his mind. There was something else he needed to do, but what? The sudden flash of moment in his direction pushed all thoughts of Ayumi's orders out of Kisame's head and he ducked just in time to miss a kunai flying into his shoulder.

No time was wasted and within seconds Kisame had his sword drawn. He quickly brought it down on the figure of Orochimaru coming to attack him. And with the skill that all Akatsuki members are expected to have, Orochimaru easily blocked the sword with two of his own kunais (which he seemed to have plentiful amount of that day....).

Both members stood there in silence, once again, staring each other down while keeping their opponent's hands blocked.

Minutes passed and before long both fighters were feeling fatique in their arms. A person was not supposed to hold up their guard for this long! Orochimaru clenched his teeth together. It was now or never.... With one swift movement he pulled back his kunai knives and ducked just as Kisame's sword flew past his head. Without missing a beat, he then proceeded to flind his leg out and swish it under Kisame's own two legs.

The large man feel to the ground in a loud thud and opened his eyes to find Orochimaru standing above him, scrowl on face while dangling a kunai above his head.

Orochimaru took a moment before speaking. He had to make sure his voice would come out in that clam, yet threatening way.

"Kisame, is there a reason you entered this room?"

Kisame gulped as he watched that kunai swing back and forth ever so carefully. It's point was facing down.... If it dropped, it could surely kill him. "Well.... Yes."

"Oh? And did you come in here because you wanted to fight or kill me?"

Kisame paused a moment. "Well, duh. Of cou-" He stopped short as the familiar words came back to his mind. "_Kisame! You get to go retrive Orochimaru! I'll get Uchiha myself._" "Ah...."

_Ah? What in the world...?_ Orochimaru was throughly confused.

Kisame sat up and scooted out from under the kunai. He thenn stood up, grabbed his sword and faced Orochimaru. "The leader. She wants us all to meet her in the kitchen."

Orochimaru froze as he heard "the leader". "You mean, she sent you to come retrieve me?"

"Hmm, yeah. I guess."

Anger surged through Orochimaru. "And yet you wasted my time by choosing a fight? Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if _you_ made us late?!" Orochimaru turned and ran out of the room leaving Kisame standing there.

The shark-man watched him run out. "Eh, not like she'll be there before us. She's going to get Itachi. Sure, it's no problem to get him to come, but finding him is the real challenge." Kisame strode out after Orochimaru and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Ah, pooooof. so maybe that wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. Oh well.


End file.
